The present invention relates generally to kitchen appliances and, more particularly, to a combination electric can opener and organizer designed for ease of use and to provide the user with a number of advantageous features set forth below.
Separately, can openers and so-called organizers for kitchen utensils and gadgets are well known. Can openers may be manually operated or automatic (for example, electric driven). Can openers also have been previously designed in a number of shapes and sizes.
Kitchen organizers also have been designed in a multitude of shapes and sizes. Kitchen organizers seek to organize and store typical kitchen utensils such as spatulas, wooden spoons, etc., in an efficient manner.
Both electric can openers and kitchen organizers are used in countless homes throughout the world. Unfortunately, these devices require critical countertop space. Thus, there is a need to provide devices that carry out the functions of can openers and kitchen organizers that, at the minimum, require substantially less space than would otherwise be needed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a combined electric can opener and organizer that overcomes the shortcomings of existing can openers and kitchen organizers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a can opener/organizer that utilizes less space than required by current devices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a can opener/organizer that has various other advantageous features not currently provided.
Various other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art, and the novel features will be particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
In accordance with the present invention, a combination can opener and organizer is provided with a container that has at least front and two side surfaces, a can opener assembly disposed at or near the front surface of the container and adapted to open a can, and a utensil holder disposed on one of the side surfaces and adapted to hold a utensil.
As an aspect of the invention, a second utensil holder is disposed on the other side surface and is adapted to hold a second utensil.
As another aspect of the invention, a second utensil holder is disposed on the same side as the first utensil holder and is adapted to hold a second utensil.
As a further aspect of the invention, the side surface on which the utensil holder is disposed is adjacent to and extends from the front surface of the container at an angle substantially between 30 and 60 degrees.
As yet another aspect of the invention, the container includes a top surface that extends above the utensil holder.
As yet a further aspect of the invention, the side surfaces extend from the front surface of the container at angles substantially between 30 and 60 degrees.
As yet still another aspect of the invention, a cavity is disposed within the container and is open at the top for defining a storage compartment for tools.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a combination can opener and organizer is provided with a container having front and side surfaces, a can opener assembly disposed at or near the front surface of the container and adapted to open a can, and a cavity disposed within the container and open at the top for defining a storage compartment for one or more tools.
As an aspect of this embodiment, the cavity is disposed at the rear portion of the container behind the can opener assembly.
As another aspect, the container includes a base, the cavity has a height that extends from the top of the container to the base of the container, and the can opener assembly is adapted to accommodate and open a can with a height substantially equal to or smaller than the height of the cavity.
As a further aspect, the container includes a substantially rounded top surface, and the cavity has a curved shaped that matches the contour of the rounded top surface.
As an additional aspect, the container includes a substantially oval top, and the can opener assembly includes a cutting lever that extends alongside the front surface of the container and is shaped to have a contour that follows the shape of the top of the container.